


To Date My Brother

by PaperFox19



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Shogo isn’t gonna let Ryoma have his little brother, not without a fight and a little fun. Will Ryoma be able to handle serving his long time rival and Izumi’s big brother.Tier 3
Relationships: Sena Shougo/Ichijou Ryouma
Kudos: 12





	To Date My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

To Date My Brother

Shogo isn’t gonna let Ryoma have his little brother, not without a fight and a little fun. Will Ryoma be able to handle serving his long time rival and Izumi’s big brother.Tier 3

-x-

Ryoma had loved Izumi since the time he was very young, true he had thought he was a girl back then. Once he found out Izumi was a boy those feelings of love didn’t go away. It took him awhile, but he finally got Izumi to accept him as a friend.

He still wanted to date Izumi though, but he had a few blocks. Rei Sagara would be difficult be he seemed to support the relationship. Though Rei had his own goals, believing that if Izumi and Ryoma hooked up it would bring Izumi closer to his debut into the entertainment world.

His parents also couldn’t be happier. The mother saying since Ryoma was hot he’d be a welcome addition to the family, and the father noticed how Ryoma seemed to brighten Izumi up. So long as Ryoma didn’t hurt Izumi they were fine with it.

The biggest pain in his ass would have to be…Shogo Sena! Izumis big brother. He was a pain even when he wasn’t trying to date Izumi, a rival in the show time industry. Shogo always beat him in sales and popularity.

Of course he had to have a major brother complex and love Izumi to. He was super over protective of him. It was like dealing with a jealous lover and a big brother at the same time.

Still nothing was gonna keep him from dating Izumi. “If you wanna date my precious Izumi, you’ll have to prove yourself to me.” he says, pointing at the male.

Ryoma sweat dropped. “Prove myself, how?” Shogo smirked.

“You’ve never been with a man right?” Ryoma blushed. “That’s a yes.” he chuckled. “How can I leave my brother to someone with no skills with another man?”

Ryoma’s face burned in a blush. His hands balled into fists and he glared. “Fine you can teach me.”

“Oh I can teach you, but are you willing to serve me?” Ryoma twitched. “To much to ask?” he ruffled Ryoma’s hair. “Maybe when you grow a pair, you can date Izumi.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll serve you!” he shouts, Shogo was surprised, but this was a chance to have fun with Ryoma.

“Strip,” he orders.

Ryoma’s face burned with a blush. “What?”

“I said strip, if I have to say it again you’ll earn a punishment.” Ryoma obeyed, he pulled off his top revealing his toned body. An actor’s body fer sure, toned and built. Fine pecs and rock hard abs. His pits were smooth. ‘Ah youth,’ he thought seeing it. Ryoma kicked off his shoes, and showed off his big feet.

He was hesitant on the pants, but he undid them. ‘This is for Izumi.’ he thinks and tosses away the belt. The pants fell revealing his boxers. Once again he was hesitant, but he gripped the underwear and yanked it down.

Ryoma had a tiny patch of pubes, his dick was 8 inches soft, and he had a pair of big balls. He had a toned rear and sexy back muscles. “Whooo!” he whistled. “Not to shabby Ryoma-chan!”

He sat down and kicked off his shoes exposing his bare feet. “Lick my feet.” he orders.

“Are you serious?” Shogo wiggled his toes in response.

“I’m waiting, if you can’t even do this you’ll never be able to satisfy Izumi.” That did it.

“I’ll show you, I won’t back down!” he snapped and he got down on his hands and knees. He came face to feet. The smell wasn’t bad, Shogo took good care of his feet.

He started with the right, licking it hesitantly. ‘Okay this isn’t so bad.’ he started licking with a bit more force. ‘Actually tastes pretty good.’ he admitted. He dragged his tongue over the heel, across the sole to his pads.

Ryoma cupped the back with one hand, and really got into it. His tongue worked between the toes, moving down along the side, before sweeping back up again.

“That’s a good look for you Ryoma-chan.” he laughed. Ryoma ignored him, he would pass this test and move forward. He would date Izumi and worship his body. Shogo had big feet, so he had a lot to lick.

Even when he finished the right foot he moved on to the left. The taste and smell was starting to effect him. He didn’t even realize it, as his dick rose to a semi hard state. “What a little pervert you are Ryoma-chan?” He brought his free foot down and poked his big dick with his big toe.

“Gah!” he gasped, he pulled back and covered his crotch. “This is…I mean…I’m not…” he shivered.

“Not what, not gay, not a pervert, oh little Ryoma-chan you are a bad liar.” he swirled his big toe around the cock head, and made the purple haired teen buck. “It seems you are learning to enjoy the taste of a man, so let’s keep going.”

Ryoma had no idea what he was planning, but as Shogo removed his shirt he didn’t know if he was gonna like it. “Come here Ryoma-chan, you are gonna lick my pits.”

“What?!” he gasped. Shogo grinned, and put his arms behind his head, exposing his pits.

“I’m waiting!” he says, and he gives Ryoma’s cock head a squeeze with his toes. Ryoma gasped.

“Fine!” he swatted Shogo’s foot away and climbed up. Shogo’s manly musk was stronger here, and it made his penis twitch. ‘This is for Izumi, for Izumi!’ he went to the left pit, and began to lick.

Much like the feet the taste wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it be. Shogo chuckled, loving how obedient Ryoma was being his cock twitching like an excited puppy. Ryoma’s hand was on his chest for leverage.

He tasted the idol’s sweat and the taste made his penis weep. “Tasty yeah?” Ryoma blushed, but he wasn’t wrong. He moved over to the right pit and started licking. His tongue work was faster, this time. “Good boy, nice work.”

Ryoma pulled back. “What now?” he asked.

“Oh quick to put that tongue of yours to good use?” Ryoma blushed.

“No!” he snapped. Shogo winked at him.

“I got something you can suck on.” Shogo undid his pants and freed his big 10 inch dick.

“So big!” Ryoma gasped. Shogo chuckled and stroked his rod.

“Yeah you like my big rod do you? Don’t deny it put that mouth of yours to better use, get licking.”

‘This is for Izumi,’ he thought. He got close to Shogo’s pecker, a little jealous at the size. He lapped at the thick flesh. “I’ll show you my skills!” he says and licks his hard cock, moving up to swirl his tongue around the tip.

“Ohhh that’s good more!” he moans. Ryoma obeys, stroking his rivals hard dick as he licks it. Shogo’s pre leaks out and Ryoma laps it up. He pumps him faster coaxing more pre out of him, and swirls his tongue around.

His tongue moves up to the slit, and flicks it hungrily. “Ohhh yeah, Ryoma-chan, you are a natural cock sucker.” he moans, and puts one hand in Ryoma’s hair.

Ryoma wraps his lips around the cock head and begins to suck. “Ahh that’s nice, the tongue don’t stop using your tongue.” he says, rubbing the male’s scalp.

He obeys, using his tongue, and swirling it around as he sucks him. “Perfect!” he moans. “You’ve earned a reward Ryoma-chan.” he reaches underneath him and grabs his weeping cock.

Ryoma pulls off with a gasp. “Ahh wait don’t touch me I’ll!” his body trembled and he came blowing his load all over the floor. He let’s out a shuddering gasp and his body shakes in need.

Rope after rope of white cum sprays across the floor. “Whoo, you sure pent up Ryoma-chan, you won’t last long with Izumi like that.” he pumped him through his orgasm. The actor gasped his cock twitching in his hold.

His actions coaxed a few more spurts from his aching dick, and kept him hard in the process. Shogo’s hand was coated in a mix of pre and cum. He brought the slicked hand to Ryoma’s ass.

Spreading his cheeks was easy, and he dragged a cum covered finger across his crack, circling his hole.

“Wait what are you?” he gasped, Shogo tapped his cheek with his penis.

“Ah ah ah, don’t forget your task Ryoma-chan keep sucking my dick.” Ryoma obeyed, still nervous about what Shogo was doing behind him.

A slick finger circled his hole, putting more and more pressure until. “Ahhhh!” Ryoma popped off his cock with a moan. Shogo grabbed him and forced his cock back in his mouth.

“Just relax I’m prepping you, you need to learn this Ryoma-chan top or bottom, if you don’t know how to prep your partner you have no place being in bed with them.” he says, he begins to rock his finger in and out.

The digit got a little deeper with each pass. He wiggled his middle finger inside and made the young actor arch his back. At the same time he forced his cock down Ryoma’s throat.

A second finger teased his rim, circling the filled entrance only to slip inside with the first. “Ahh so tight, such a good hole you have.” he rocked the two fingers in and out. He loved the moans Ryoma made around his penis. “You have a cute little hole Ryoma-chan.”

Ryoma closed his eyes and focused on sucking him. Hoping that if he got Shogo off he’d win this little game. He managed to get 8 inches in his mouth and down his throat. What he couldn’t fit he stroked with his hand. ‘Come on you jerk cum!’

He gasped as his hole was scissored open. “This is how you stretch open boy pussy.” he opened his hole up, smearing the pre and cum along the inner walls making them glisten. “Here’s your reward, swallow this one up.” he added a third finger and churned up his insides. “Ohh good job!” he says happily.

Three fingers toyed with his manhole, twisting, turning, and curling in all the best ways. Ryoma was trembling. His hard cock bobbed and pulsed, leaking pre already into a growing puddle.

Shogo’s words and actions were driving him mad with pleasure, not to mention the feeling of a big cock in his mouth and throat was feeling more erotic by the second.

“You’ve been such a good boy, here’s your reward.” Shogo moaned and came, blowing his load into Ryoma’s mouth. The first spurt came as a surprise, and shot down his throat. He pulled back, and the rest poured into his mouth non stop.

Ryoma had no choice but to swallow it. Shogo’s cock was keeping him in place, the semen was so thick and it covered his tongue. He gulped it down and he came himself.

Blowing his load a second time, had Ryoma riding a high he couldn’t come down from. Shogo pulled out his still hard cock and slapped the teens face with it. “Not bad Ryoma-chan, you got me off once, I think I’ll pump the next load in your ass next.”

He was so dazed, he couldn’t help but raise his hips in response. Shogo hooked his thumbs in his hole and held him open as he lined up his penis. The cock head kissing his opening a bit, rubbing the around the ring before kissing it full on.

His pre oozed into his hole, and with a grin Shogo popped his cherry pushing his fat cock sink deep into his ass. Ryoma arched his back moaning loud. “Whoo your ass swallowed my dick so well, little Ryoma-chan so turned on, my cock was able to sink into your virgin boy pussy.”

“Gah ah ah ah ah!” Shogo pulled out and began fucking Ryoma’s tight ass. Their hips coming together and it sounded like applause.

Anal pleasure, it was his first time feeling it, the fullness and friction sending ripples of pleasure coursing through his veins. His cock hardened and began to bob back and forth, slapping Ryoma’s abs with each thrust.

“Feels good yeah? Bet you didn’t know anal pleasure would feel so good?” Ryoma simply panted, to lost and horny to care, he just wanted release.

He made Ryoma cum without even touching his cock. His cock erupting giving him the biggest load so far. His inner walls clamping down on Shogo’s thrusting penis. “Fuck I’m gonna fill you up Ryoma-chan!”

Shogo’s release hit. “Big Brother?” The two froze, Izumi stood in the doorway, staring right at them. Shogo couldn’t stop himself he came, pumping his heavy load into Ryoma’s ass. “I can’t believe you would fuck Ryoma-kun!”

“No Izumi this isn’t what this looks like, this was all for you Izumi.” they say in unison. The boy was pissed, and he ran off. Shogo pulled out, making Ryoma gasp and whine, cum leaking out of his well fucked hole.

“You morons,” Rei says. Ryoma learned if he wanted to date Izumi he should have just asked him, but he did learn a lot.

End


End file.
